wyrmrestfandomcom-20200216-history
Yulessa Ravenbeak
: "The best way to use magic, is not to use it at all''." : —Yuuleth Lightglade '''Yuu'leth Lighglade' is a half-elven priestess and scryer, heiress to a crumbling House. Her participation in attempting to curb the efforts of Kel'Thuzad and his Cult of the Damned and controlling the plague earned her a place of prestige within the Argent Dawn. She is an fervent follower of the Holy Light and its doctrines.. Early Life Yuu'leth was born in Boralus to Lady Ananora Lightglade, a Quel'dorei priestess and Leonardo DaVolta, a Kultirasi merchant. Although their union wasn't approved of, given Ananora's position within the House's dynasty of healers and menders, they maintained a seemingly peaceful marital life. As a young child, news came of her father's passing during one of his expeditions. Overwhelmed with grief, and unable to cope with the knowledge that she might outlive her own progeny, Ananora hastily made plans to leave the human city and return to the court of Lordaeron, reclaiming a diplomatic position she'd given up after her marriage. In turn, Yuuleth was sent to receive a thorough education in Fal'thrien Academy. History The Academy Ostracized from the moment she'd set foot there, Yuuleth spent nearly half a century within the Academy's walls. The other students would often mock her, both for her heritage and lack of magical aptitude. Even the attunement to the Light, that was a trait of her family's line, didn't manifest itself. Her seclusion and melancholy worsened when her mother ultimately ceased contact with her, all letters returned without so much as a word of acknowledgement. She did, however, instruct the Academy to provide the best education gold could buy , which involved complete seclusion from the other students. Rumors followed her anywhere she went. It was whispered in the halls that Yuuleth was, in fact, cursed. Numbed from the years subjected to hexes and tricks of appallingly poor taste, the efforts of her colleagues was made pointless by the fact.... they simply did not affect her, earning her the nickname "The Magic-Eater". For the remaining years, she spent under the tutelage of Archmagister Karanos Sunshatter, being tutored o control her emotions to prevent oneiric outbursts that summoned shades of void magic. When attempting to seal those abilities, purple webbing that resembled burn marks appeared across her skin, temporarily marring it. Hopeless and defeated, Yuuleth secluded herself until her dismissal, aiding the staff with her scrying and apothecary skills. = Stratholme Once Falthrien was behind her, Yuuleth had no home to come back to. With the clothes on her back and the possessions she was allowed to keep, she took a caravan to Lordaeron. Knowing well her mother would still be at court, she made Stratholme her destination. During her years there, she focused on an honest, modest living. Working at a small apothecary shop kept her days busy and paid for supper. No strange faces asking questions, so she needn't tell any lies, and the prospect of a future until then, she'd been uncertain about. She struggled for her faith not to waver, as penitent to the Light as ever. During this time, Yuuleth contemplated joining the Church Of The Holy Light as an acolyte. The Temple of Light was her second home, and there was comfort in the thought her calling could bring redemption to her ailing thoughts. Doing daily chores and helping out those in need with practical matters, she avoided meaningful social encounters through charity. With the guidance of the Temple's Bishop, she pondered joining a monastery to rekindle with her faith, and eventually be ordained. Things did not go entirely as planned, as word of the plague started spreading across the continent, creating unease among the people. The first afflicted started to show symptoms. With a broken spirit, but filled with determination and no fear of death, Yuuleth tried her best to aid all who fell ill to the infected crops, at risk of falling ill herself. The Argent Dawn With the uprising of the Scarlet Crusade's extremist beliefs and the chaos brought forth with the unleashing of Necromancy upon the land, Yuuleth was rendered powerless with lack of means and a title. The clergy she had placed her efforts upon fell into a schism she was powerless to act upon. In one of the many excursions to secure supplies for the villages, Yuuleth came across Lord Reymond George. Sympathetic to the cause and appreciative of the help from the Argent encampment set nearby, she left the life she'd briefly built in Stratholme to join the ranks, traveling with them and using her apothecary skills to act as a healer and aiding in embalming bodies so they wouldn't be raised as pawns of the scourge. The Culling Of Stratholme Yuuleth had left the city and just recently arrived at Brightwater when she received the news of the culling. To her surprise, she found her family's estate abandoned and in ruins, presuming her mother dead. Surrounded by nothing but death and mourning for days, she decided to reclaim her family's name, instating herself as the head of House Lightglade and Countess of Brightwater. With it, she would dedicate what was left of the ruins of her heritage to protect others from the horrors that loomed over Azeroth and bring light to its darkest places. Despite her efforts, her stay wasn't a long one. Barely having time to set her affairs in order, she was rushed to Dalaran. The Kirin Tor's Summons (wip) The Nexus War (wip) The Violet Parlour (wip) The Lightglade Legacy = Physical Appearance Yuuleth could be considered small in most nuances of the word. Petite and graceful, her figure would easily disappear among stranger shadows, if not for her unique appearance. Her good breeding and wealth are without question, noticeable at first glance through her sumptuous attire and royal colors.with gaudy accessories. Long, incredibly pale lashes softly kiss the shapely apples of her cheeks, highlighting them with the faintest flush of color. Beneath them, round orbs of deep violet pop with a glossy shimmer, almost as though a faint glow emanated from them. Heart-shaped and unblemished, hers is a face favored by a delicate bone structure and doll-like lineaments. Plush, naturally pink lips coil with tenderness that often reaches her eyes, though her lips may seem much too large for her features. Steel-blue hair cascades down to her tailbone, framing her face impeccably. An elegant diamond headdress with precious gemstones adorns her lush tresses at all times, glinting almost imperceptibly amidst the prismatic locks. Small pointed ears peak through the sides, covered in jeweled studs and pearls. Frilled satin and hand-sewn sequins, bound by rows of beaded chains, pins, and settings secure the armored overlays that compliment her regalia. Whenever she walks, the embellishments produce a faint ringing noise. Skin-tight stockings, trimmed with golden lace, squeeze into a set of poleyns and greaves. The light, polished pieces offer protection her armor couldn't provide otherwise. Leather-stitched shoes settle the ensemble, coiling around her ankles snugly. The light gripping allows Yuuleth to maneuver in combat with relative ease and dexterity. Intricate appendages clutch to her chest, serving as a latch to a flowing cloak which often conceals the elaborate fabric and embroidery of her apparel, once draped over her shoulders. Attached to the buckles of her belt, rests a scepter with the same branding as her girdle. Personality And Traits Trivia • Upon close inspection, her eyebrows are carefully trimmed. • Has a particularly strange birthmark on her left leg. • Her scepter, "Cry Of The Blood Moon", was forged during the Nexus war. • Hides an old, rusty coin on the padding of her shoe. • Possesses a Sprite Darter companion, that will aid her in battle with needed. • May occasionally pass out from excessive mana usage. • An Elekk plushie her father gave her, Nonore, is taken with her everywhere to date. The stuffed toy is infused with magic. External Links You should put a link to your wow armory page here along with other handy links people might be interested in. YOURNAME's Armory Page